


Morning After

by ewuki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Why Did I Write This?, i forget how to tag correctly but oh well, im surprised Jongin didn't die from heat stroke in this, jongin has a shirt kink, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewuki/pseuds/ewuki
Summary: Jongin got wasted last night and finds the love of his life, Kyungsoo, lying next to him in the morning.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at that. Another 2k word fluff written in 2 hours.  
> Also, since it's only 2k words, everything's kind of rushed so I'm sorry for that aha.

Jongin woke up with a groan, sun beaming through those god awful curtains that just needed to be thrown away at this point, and replaced with thicker, better ones. The throbbing in his brain didn’t help how he hated mornings and just thinking about trying to complete his schedule today was horrible. His entire body felt numb as he tried to recall the events from the night before. 

 

The group went out for a couple of drinks to celebrate Jongdae’s birthday, and with Jongdae being the birthday boy, the night lasted a bit longer than it should’ve if Jongin recalled correctly. The members not only drank a lot, but had to be dragged home by their managers, and ended up piling into their living room as a heap of sweaty bodies. Only a couple of the group members stayed sober throughout the night. If Jongin remembered, it was Chanyeol, Kyungsoo-

 

Oh god, Kyungsoo. 

 

When Jongin got drunk, he became a little more touchy-feely than he’d like too, and the members knew this. So when Jongin went and practically flirted with god knows who, Kyungsoo was there,  _ and sober _ might his dumb ass add, watching the entire thing go down. Kyungsoo, his god, his light, his air, his water, you name it. Jongin pretty much  _ loved _ Kyungsoo, but he never spoke up about it. And now that he went and flirted with the other members, what would Kyungsoo think about him now?

 

Jongin’s body tensed up at the overthinking when a headache struck his head. He bit his tongue, and squeezed his eyes tighter than they already were. He wiggled his toes trying to wake himself up to get some advil for this god awful hangover, before he realized his entire arm was numb.

 

He didn’t really want to move it that much because he knew that if he did, it would feel like tiny little pins were all injected into his skin at the same time and he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere with that. So, Jongin gave a light tug and jostle, trying to wake it up; before he realized, there was a head on his arm.

 

Jongin eyes shot open and he immediately regretted it, the sun stinging his corneas. But what he didn’t regret was how he saw Kyungsoo stirring himself awake and ho _ ly shit _ , Kyungsoo was sleeping on his arm. Jongin gulped.

 

Kyungsoo inhaled a deep breath before sitting up from Jongin’s numb arm. His legs were tucked behind him, and his body leaned onto one arm, facing Jongin. “Good morning,” Kyungsoo yawned as he rubbed his eyes open. Fluttering his eyelashes, Kyungsoo opened his eyes and stared into Jongin’s, a smile appearing on his face.

 

“Wh-what?” Jongin stared back into Kyungsoo’s eyes, face lit with surprise and confusion. He wanted to speak out, but he just couldn’t because Kyungsoo waking up was almost ethereal and he couldn’t breath and he was so confused and was that his shirt?

 

Jongin’s shirt loosely hung on Kyungsoo’s frame and he just looked so perfect. “Is, is that my shirt?” He stumbled out

 

“Yeah, sorry. We got home late last night and it was kind of cold so I wore it.”

 

“Did we- did we, um,” Jongin gulped. It would be way too good to be true. The fact that Kyungsoo was even in his shirt was too good to be true and Jongin was having a hard time to decide if this was reality or a dream.

 

“No, I’m just sleeping in your bed next to you who has no clothes on.” Kyungsoo joked. He lowered his face and placed a kiss on Jongin’s forehead. “Yes we did silly.”

 

Jongin’s forehead burned from the place that Kyungsoo’s lips touched, and his insides churned. They really slept together, when Jongin was drunk, and needy, and probably more than likely begged for forgiveness from Kyungsoo or showered him with drunken ‘I love you’s.

 

Kyungsoo stretched his back, bringing his hands up above his head. Jongin tried to say something, but his attention was drawn to the sliver of skin that peeked out underneath the hem of his shirt and the bed sheets. Jongin gulped. Kyungsoo swung his legs over the side of the bed, and Jongin had to take a second to regain his composure as his heart felt like it was about to thump out of his chest.

 

The shirt unwrinkled from Kyungsoo’s sides and it draped just past the middle of his thighs. Kyungsoo wandered around the edge of the bed to bend over and pick up something off the floor, and Jongin was dying, his composure out the door. There was nothing covering Kyungsoo’s ass and Jongin was looking at it and all its glory, his face burning. 

 

Jongin sat up, the cold hitting his chest but it wasn’t enough to cool down his burning heart and face. He held his head in his hands, the headache still there, and tried to cool down the heat sparking inside of him. Jongin could only struggle to think about what happened last night because god did he want to remember what they did.

 

Jongin almost jumped out of his place on the bed when Kyungsoo reached out and placed a hand on his face. Kyungsoo’s touch was so delicate that it surprised Jongin because compared to the regular touch of Kyungsoo, it was harsh and it was the only touch he knew from the other. This new feeling was exhilarating and Jongin loved this caring, light, fluttering feeling radiating from Kyungsoo.

 

“Let’s talk about it once I get some coffee in my system and you get some advil,” Kyungsoo’s voice was a bit gruff and Jongin lifted his face to see Kyungsoo smiling fondly as he felt another hand place itself on the side of his cheek. The coldness of the hands contrasted with this blooming heat on Jongin’s face and it felt so great, especially since it was coming from Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo’s figure got up from his place near the bed, of course after kissing Jongin on the forehead once more and leaving him a burning, hot, mess. The small man looked amazing in Jongin’s shirt, and Jongin couldn’t help but to feel so accomplished to even get Kyungsoo in his shirt. 

 

Jongin placed his head in his hands as his lips turned into a silly grin. The reality of this situation still hadn’t hit Jongin, and he sat in his spot, waiting for Kyungsoo.

 

The awaited man entered the room with a confused look on his face as to why Jongin had that goofy grin, and seemed like he was a dog waiting for his owner to come home. “What’s with that look on your face?” Kyungsoo said with a smile.

 

Jongin just ‘mhmed,” and reached out for Kyungsoo’s coffee and some advil. The mug was hot and Jongin would’ve dropped it if Kyungsoo hadn’t directed his hands to the handle. Jongin could only keep smiling because Kyungsoo was concerned and caring right now and he just wanted to bathe in that feeling before he went back to regular, yet adorable, Kyungsoo. The mug’s rim was cold against Jongin’s lips before the steaming hot bitter coffee hit his throat as he swallowed the advil.

 

“Ugh, bitter.” Jongin’s smiling face scrunched together and was replaced with a grim expression.  Kyungsoo could only laugh and take the mug that Jongin was holding away from his body.

 

“I thought you know I only drink it black,” Kyungsoo laughed as he took a sip of the steaming hot liquid. His body plopped down on the bed in front of Jongin, crossing his legs underneath him.

 

The two stared at each other for a bit; Kyungsoo’s fingers tapping on the ceramic and Jongin focusing on how the light hit Kyungsoo’s face perfectly and he could barely see the light freckles peaking through his tanned skin. Jongin bit his lower lip still staring at the ethereal beauty presented in front of him.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes finally creased into thin lines as he smiled back at Jongin. “Hi,” He said, hiding his embarrassment behind his coffee mug, taking another sip.

 

“Hi,” Jongin dragged out the vowel, making Kyungsoo let out a snort. The noise not only struck Jongin’s heart with a metal bat called love, but kept ringing through his ears as Kyungsoo finished his coffee.

 

“I guess I should explain, since I’m sure you don’t remember anything.” Kyungsoo breathed out, voice soft and sweet.

 

Jongin could only nod and go along for the ride. “So you guys drank a little bit more than you should’ve and we ended up getting kicked out and shoved back into the dorm.” That Jongin remembered. “You seemed pretty peaceful on the couch, so I left you there as I went and helped a couple of the other members in their rooms. Then, when I was taking you back into our room, you ended up latching onto my arm and didn’t let go.”

 

Jongin flushed. He certainly didn’t remember that; but now that Kyungsoo mentions it, flashbacks of what happened in that moment came back to him and he couldn’t hide his embarrassment because Kyungsoo was right there in front of him, making it so there was nowhere to hide. 

 

Kyungsoo kindly laughed as he saw Jongin trying to avoid his gaze, face flushing a pink. “Well, that’s not the interesting part.”

 

“Oh no,”

 

Jongin gulped. “You kept whispering ‘I love you’,” Kyungsoo said just above a whisper himself. Their eyes were connected at this point, and Jongin swore he could see a glisten in Kyungsoo’s eyes as his pupils dilated. “It was pretty weird since you were also snuggling into my body.”

 

“But, hyung, it’s because I do.”

 

Kyungsoo reached out with his free hand and intertwined his smaller fingers into Jongin’s. He bit his lip and looked down at his hands fiddling with Jongin’s. “I figured.”

 

Jongin could only grin, because knowing Kyungsoo, fiddling meant nervousness. But he was still a bit worried because Kyungsoo hadn’t responded to his multiple confessions; well not since he’s been sober. Kyungsoo took in a deep breath, as his face flushed. “Now I’m sure you know what happened, after…?”

 

“No, I’m sorry could you explain it to me?” Jongin leaned forward into Kyungsoo’s personal space, and was able to pry the empty coffee mug out of Kyungsoo’s tightening grip. He placed it on the night stand, body still moving further into Kyungsoo’s bubble.

 

Kyungsoo smiled and looked into Jongin’s eyes, bright, beaming and beautiful. Jongin’s heart skipped a beat and he wasn’t sure how he was still alive. “I’m sure you’d love a demonstration,” Kyungsoo teased, bringing his hands up to wrap around Jongin’s neck, and Jongin could only lunge out and hug Kyungsoo by the waist.

 

The two fell down onto the bed, heads near the foot of the bed. “Did you just imply that you want to go for another round?”

 

“Well I would love to but,” Kyungsoo kissed the crown of Jongin’s head as Jongin laid his cheek against Kyungsoo’s chest. “Unfortunately, we’re going out to lunch with the group today.”

 

“Can’t we just skip?” Jongin whinned.

 

Kyungsoo patted Jongin’s back, and Jongin propped himself up, hands placed on both sides of Kyungsoo’s head. “No, silly.”

 

Groaning, Jongin hesitantly leaned down, face hovering right above Kyungsoo’s. Feeling hands cup the side of his face, Kyungsoo barely whispered and if Jongin wasn’t so close to Kyungsoo, he wouldn’t have heard it.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jongin grinned and closed the gap between them, lips landing on plump, soft, sweet, pillows that Jongin just wanted to devour. But like Kyungsoo said, they had a stupid lunch that of course had to be today, the day when Kyungsoo and him finally confirmed their feelings. Jongin pecked Kyungsoo’s lips a couple more times before shifting his pecks all over Kyungsoo’s face.

 

The laughter escaping Kyungsoo’s lips was beautiful and Jongin couldn’t help but to place a couple more kisses on the other, before bringing his face to view Kyungsoo again. The look in Kyungsoo’s eyes were dangerous and tempting, yet heart fluttering and sweet. “I love you too.” Jongin said with glee, placing one last kiss of Kyungsoo’s forehead.

 

The two got up off the bed finally after laying there for a couple more minutes, cuddling and tickling each other. Kyungsoo was still wearing Jongin’s shirt and was about to take it off before Jongin daringly reached out and pulled the hem back down on Kyungsoo’s body. The thought of Kyungsoo wearing his shirt the entire day just ignited a fire in him. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with uncertainty, before moving on and putting a pair of sweatpants on. Jongin celebrated silently, his goofy grin appearing on his face again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So you guys finally got to-”

 

“-Fucked?” Sehun interrupted Jongdae with a blunt observation.

 

“Sehun!”

 

“What? It was obvious they did with all that noise.” Sehun wiggled his eyebrows, and Jongin just sighed into his hands. Kyungsoo on the other hand was burning. “Yeah, Kyungsoo-hyung was being extremely loud-”

 

And with that, Sehun had a hand on his throat.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I'm currently writing a smut that's taking way longer than needed and I just needed a break from all that filth. I swear, Kaisoo is like my guilty pleasure because I read so much smut and yet I only write Kaisoo fluff. I love.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
> I may or may not write a prequel of this, but it's gonna be pure filth and I know it and I'm not sure how I feel about that??


End file.
